Sara/Companion
Sara officially joins the party after completing the quest, Sabasa Problem. Although she abdicates the throne, she still serves as the ruler of Sabasa throughout the main plot. Biography Sara must be recruited as a Companion to progress the main plot. Once you reach Grand Noah, you cannot get past the castle guards into the castle until you have recruited Sara. Sara's succubus form is unlocked by progressing through the main quest. World Interactions Sara does not seem to appear in any cities. Battle Dialogue “Ahahaa... Let me suck out all your semen...” “Fufufuu, you look delicious...” “After I squeeze everything from all of you... all the men in this country will... Ahahaa...” “No need to be afraid. I'll squeeze you carefully until you're completely dry.” “Running away is useless, fufufuu... Resign yourself to getting sucked by me.” “Ahahaa, I'll give you a special service... ♪ I'll kiss you passionately until the very end...” “Come deep inside my pussy. I'll drink every last drop...” “This is more fun than wielding a sword. Now, become my prey...” “Are you my prey? I'll suck lots from you, fufufuu...” “You'll be sent to heaven in my embrace. It'll be the best... Ahahaa...” “I'll give you this medicine... So please give me your semen...” (+1 Miracle Drug) “I don't need money... Please give me your semen in exchange for this...” (+1750G) “Do you want my tail...? You want my tail, ahahaa...” (+1 Succubus Tail) “Let me drink something white... I don't mind if it's milk...” (Give 1 Milk) *Yes – “Ahahaa, I'm so happy. As a reward, I'll lead you to heaven...” (+20 Affinity) *No – “Really? What a tease...” “Could you give me some money? I'll squeeze you plenty in exchange...” (Give 1050G) *Yes – “Ahahaa, I'm so happy. As a reward, I'll lead you to heaven...” (+25 Affinity) *No – “Really? What a tease...” *Not enough money – “Whaaat? You don't have any money...?” “Ahh, I want some cake... Why? Well, I'm a succubus.” (Give 1 Cake) *Yes – “Ahahaa, I'm so happy. As a reward, I'll lead you to heaven...” (+30 Affinity) *No – “Really? What a tease...” “Hey, want to be squeezed by me...? Do you want to be squeezed until you're completely dry...?” *I don't want to be squeezed – “Even if you hate it, you're wasting your time. Even if you scream, no one can save you...” (+10 Affinity) *I want to be squeezed – “Fufufuu, I want to squeeze you too. Hora, come closer...” (Luka becomes seduced, +10 Affinity) *I want to do the squeezing – “Oh? You can try, ufufuu...” “Do you want to rape me...? Or do you want to be raped...?” *I don't want to do either – “So you won't even consider it? Guys like you need to be taken by force...” (-5 Affinity) *I want to rape you – “Ahahaa, you want to rape me yourself? If you think you're up to it, give it a try...” (+10 Affinity) *I want to be raped – “Ahahaa, you want to get raped by me? All right, I'll rape you plenty...” (+10 Affinity) “Hey... Do you want me to take my time sucking you? Or do you want me to suck everything out all at once?” *I don't want to be sucked at all – “So you won't even consider it? Guys like you need to be taken by force...” (-5 Affinity) *Take your time – “Ahahaa, you want to be thoroughly sucked? Well then, I'll suck you slowly...” (+10 Affinity) *All at once – “Ahahaa, you want to be sucked bare all at once? Well then, I'll dry you out in a single go...” (+10 Affinity) “Hey... Aside from inside my vagina, where would you like to release your semen? On my breasts? My face? Inside my mouth? Put it anywhere you want.” *I won't – “So you won't even consider it? Guys like you need to be taken by force...” (-5 Affinity) *On your breasts – “Ahaa, you want to get my breasts dirty? All right, I'll press it between them...” (+10 Affinity) *On your face. – “Ahaa, you want to dirty my face? Will you put it there on your own, or do you want me to do it...?” (+10 Affinity) *In your mouth – “Ahaa, you want me to drink it? All right, I'll suck out a lot...” (+10 Affinity) “Hey... How many times will you come?” *Once – “That's it? Well then, I'll thoroughly enjoy the one time...” *Five times – “I guess that's a little disappointing. But I'll be satisfied if you give me a lot...” *100 times – “Ahaa, amazing... Well then, I'll get lots of pleasure...” (+10 Affinity) *Even once is impossible – “Is that true? Well, I'm going to test that...” Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: gaining control of Succubus form Sara: “My succubus powers have been sealed for a while! But it'll be a problem if I can't learn how to control them.” gaining control Sara: “My succubus powers have fully awakened! I'm skilled with a sword, so this form is easier to use.” in Succubus form Sara: “Are you taking me along to fight? Or for more pleasurable business...?” Human form Interactions With Ellie: Ellie: “Her majesty, the Queen of Sabasa... In life, I was a soldier who served the Sabasa royal family...” Sara: “I thank you for your loyalty. Will you fight alongside me in the future?” Ellie: “Gladly... My loyalty continues in death...” With Regina: Sara: “Th-that armor...” Regina: “Hmph. It's horrible and slutty, right?” Sara: “It's wonderful!” Regina: “...Huh?” With Lily Lily: “Oh, princess. Is there something you want to say to me?” Sara: “Lily... My father... Do you have a grudge against the King of Sabasa?” Lily: “He was a politician. He had no choice but to do nothing. But it was we who paid the price.” Sara: “I’m sorry.” Lily: “There’s no need for you to personally apologize. You were a little girl with no say in the matter.” Sara: “Yeah... Well, while you’re here, you’re my friend. It’s a pleasure, Lily.” Lily: “Fufuu... It’s a pleasure.” With Sonya: Sara: “Oh, Sonya. Have you had the rice in the dining room?” Sonya: “Yup! I had it in their new dish, the salmon bowl.” Luka: “Sonya, Sara, you two seem to get along.” Sonya: “There weren't any girls my age in the village. She's like the friend I never had.” Sara: “The same goes for me. I guess you could say we're girlfriends.” Sonya: “Yeah. ...Huh?!” Luka: “Huh?!” Sara: “Huh?” With King of San Ilia: King of San Ilia: “Oh my, the Princess of Sabasa... No, you're the Queen now, aren't you. Your father told me to look after you if something were to happen with him.” Sara: “It has been quite a while, King of San Ilia. By 'if something were to happen,' did he mean... in case he died?” King of San Ilia: “No, he meant in case he ran away from home or left for an adventure. That kind of thing.” Sara: “Father... Are you a kid...?” With Medal Queen: Sara: “The Queen of Grand Noah. Long time no see.” Queen of Grand Noah: “Oh my, who have you mistaken me for? I am just a mysterious medal queen.” Sara: “You're that determined to keep up your persona?” Succubus form Interactions With Rami: Rami: “Hey, it's the succubus princess!” Sara: “I'm not exactly a succubus princess...why?” Rami: “Can I become a princess too?” Sara: “You want to usurp the throne of the royal family...? If that's the case, you have to enter the palace and gain the favor of royal family...” Rami: “I don't really need to go that far, do I...?” With Sphinx: Sara: “Ara, my ancestor. I can feel you're in good spirits...” Sphinx: “It appears my blood has completely awakened. Moreover, the succubus attributes you inherited are being expressed...” Sara: “I want to learn all sorts of things about my ancestor... Such as immoral things...abnormal things, and so on...” Sphinx: “Is this because of the succubus attributes? Or is this your nature...?” With Annie: Sara: “Ara, a yoma training in martial arts...” Annie: “You're also trained in the sword arts. Is it okay for a queen to be this tomboyish...?” Sara: “That physical beauty is lovely...♪ Hey, don't you want to have some fun with me...?” Annie: “Is it okay for a queen to be this tomboyish...?” With Morrigan: Morrigan: “You're the Queen of Sabasa, aren't you?! You're in greater spirits than I thought!” Sara: “I've become indebted to you from that time... As you can see now, I'm fully enjoying this succubus body.” Morrigan: “If it's not too late now, why don't you try dominating all of Sabasa erotically?” Sara: “That sounds nice, but... Right now, it's more fun to be with Luka.” With Grangold King: King of Grangold: “We've both undergone great hardship, Queen of Sabasa. To have become these forms...” Sara: “Really? I'm having fun...ufufu. A lustful pink aura comes out of me.” King of Grangold: “Beams and strange lights come out of me... It's completely unsuitable for incognito enjoyment.” Sara: “That must be difficult...” Camp Sara has multiple talk scenes as a human or as a succubus in camp. The succubus ones are usually just her making passes at Luka. Grandeur Theater Sara is required for the following performances: Playful Actions Human Form 1st Action: Sara: “Even I am a princess. I have had many lessons since I was little...” Sara began a strange dance! ...An awkward silence followed. happens 2th Action: Sara: “Even if just a bit, I need to practice my sword skills!” enemy takes damage 3th Action: Sara: “Fufuu, shall we have some fun...?” Sara is working on her catchphrase... happens 4th Action: Sara: “In the name of the Queen of Sabasa, I command you! Both sides, lay down your arms!” Sara tries to stop the fight! But no one is listening... happens 5th Action: Sara: “Even I am a princess. I've taken lessons in many activities since I was little...” Sara plays the violin... What a painful sound! to Confuse everyone Succubus Form 1st Action: Sara: “Ufufu...” Sara is giggling... happens 2th Action: Sara: “Ufufu...” Sara sends a flirtatious glance at Enemy! to seduce random enemy 3th Action: Sara: “............” Sara is thinking about lewd things... Sara became horny! becomes Horny 4th Action: Sara: “Aren't you adorable...” Sara attempts to seduce an enemy! But nobody noticed... happens 5th Action: Sara: “Ufufu...” Sara opened their legs into an M shape! But nothing happened... happens Trivia * Does Sara say anything when Granberia is around? Need to check that. Category:Succubi Category:Royalty Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Épée Category:Monsters Category:Companions